Kobayashi
Kobayashi is a Japanese girl who originally lived somewhere in the Saitama Prefecture. Attributes Tomboy Kobayashi exhibits several traits found on Japanese men. She is flat-chested, androgynous, and dresses like a male. Not only that, but she exhibits a Closet Otaku This girl is into manga, light novels, and video games, as well as, likely, anime. This means that she is able to identify those that she has seen in these types of mediums without having to ask who they are and gain information about them. She has a sufficient amount of knowledge of maids. Programmer She has learned how to sufficiently program, such as in Python. Feeble Kobayashi is not Alex Armstrong in terms of strength. This means she cannot lift bulky stuff and equipment with relative ease, such as a somewhat-overfilled basket of laundry, heavy weights, and gigantic weaponry. Although she can theoretically hold a SCAR-L STD, it would be difficult for her stand up and aim with it well due to how heavy it would be for her, let alone actually firing this at full-auto, which most likely would almost immediately knock her onto the ground without support. Similarly, she cannot hold a very bulky laptop such as a Predator 21 X, because it would cause several imbalances in her back, theoretically causing it to break (may be an exaggeration, but still!). That said, she is more suited towards smaller firearms, strawweight-type martial arts, brain-heavy tasks, etc. Easily Drunk Kobayashi can get drunk rather easily. Just a few full glasses of beer can quickly make her face "glow" red, and throw her into shouting and being fuller-than-life than normally. Hero Complex Although there can be exceptions (depending on how dangerous it would be for her, if the person genuinely requires help, and the morality of both the person and their request for help), Kobayashi is willing to help people in need, even if it doesn't really benefit her. Personality "Though Kobayashi maintains a cool demeanor, she has been regarded as kind-hearted and reliable among her friends and colleagues. Level-headed and pragmatic, she stands as the source of reason when dealing with her draconic friends. However, when intoxicated, Kobayashi has a tendency to become rowdy and aggresive, especially in her interests in maids, not above subjecting Tohru to her drunken whims." - Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Wiki Bio Kobayashi was born into a couple that was almost always busy at work. Thus, she grew up without friends, even at school, as well as developing male-like interests. As a child, she began playing Harvest Moon when she was around 9 years old, and has sometimes played with herself on her household's frontyard. Then, her interest in maids, or meidos in Japan/Japanese, took off when she came across a picture book about two passionate, responsible maids. When she became a teen, her interests expanded into anime as well. In high school, she was initially learning C, Java, and Dolittle at first, but she considered C to be too complicated for her, and Java + Dolittle to be unappealing. Thus, she took it upon herself to learn Python on her own. 'Just right,' she thought, as she eventually stuck with primarily using Python. In the end, she graduated high school knowing little about C and Java, while being rooted in Python. Then, after she graduated college with a bachelor's degree in computer programming, she found a job as a programmer at Jigokumeguri System Engineering Inc., where she found her romantic interest, Makoto Takiya, who shared similar likes, including maids. The two then began hanging out drinking at night. Then one day, the events of episode 13 of Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid happened. During those, Kobayashi was riding Kanna in dragon form to where Tohru and her father are fighting to stop them. Unfortunately, this was the last of them that the girl would ever see. The Emperor of Demise decided that it was a good idea to eliminate Kobayashi while the other dragons were distracted by her, and so her head was blasted into near-nothingness. Normally, this would instantaneously kill Kobayashi, but unbeknownst to him, she was instead given a second chance by an unknown force and teleported off to somewhere... Category:Characters